Forbidden Fruit
by Danko Kaji
Summary: They couldn't resist. The taste was too good to stop. A bond so deeply and innocently made through friendship had to turn for not the worse, but the better. Their feelings for each other are mutual, and that's how it should be. Sequel to 'Doves'


**Forbidden Fruit**

A NejiHina One-Shot

What is a child, monsieur, but the image of two beings, the fruit of two sentiments spontaneously blended? --Honore De Balzac

* * *

Hanabi strode down the corridors of the Hyuuga Estate. She just finished talking with her father where he frankly praised her for her increased progress of ninja prowess. And then he compared her to Hinata how terrific she is as a prodigy and that she is fit to be heiress. Same old, same old.

Before she left, Hiashi requested for Hanabi to find Hinata. He sought an audience with her and for what, Hanabi will never know. Whatever has been conversed in his private office, it has always been kept secret.

Neji's an example of that. Too emotionless and proud to share any given information or order he received inside to enlighten anybody.

Hinata's also an example. She's so timid, shy, and sometimes scared that she thinks it's best to keep the information to herself, not wanting to burden anyone.

Sooner or later, Hanabi supposedly found the room where Hinata resided in with Neji. She used her byakugan earlier to find the room and they looked to be drinking tea.

Approaching the door, Hanabi paused just outside to hear some… peculiar noises inside the room.

_What are they doing? _Hanabi thought.

Leaning closer, Hanabi could pick up the sound of soft moaning.

"…This tastes so good." That was Hinata's voice. "C-Can you give me more, Neji-niisan?"

"Hinata, what have I told you?" Briefly silent. "I want you to call me Neji. No 'niisan.'" More movement could be heard and Hanabi has no bloody idea what's going on.

"I think i-it's cute. Why c-can't I c-call you that?"

"Hinata… you know well enough. I'm not your brother, and we're more than just cousins. When we're alone… please call me Neji."

It was almost too silent before small fits of giggles escaped Hinata's lips. "N-Neji... that t-tickles."

"I know you like it." Neji sounds like he's teasing Hinata. That's something unheard of.

As if not denying that fact, Hinata replied with, "I w-want more..."

"Don't be so eager. I'll be happy to give you more." Hanabi never knew Neji could change his tone of voice like this. It sounds… relaxed and pleasant. Boy, Hinata must be special.

However, this kind of feels… off.

Their movements are too silent and brief. What are they really doing?

"Neji!" A cry of… protest? Half-hearted protest.

"I'm not letting you stop me. Why not sweeten things up a bit?"

Hinata giggled again. "Neji… Y-You naughty boy."

_Are they…? Seriously, are they… going at it?_

Vigorous shaking noises can be heard and Hanabi began to feel nauseated.

_They really are doing it._

Appalled, Hanabi wouldn't dare to intrude on their… _business_ with her byakugan. It might be more than what her pure and innocent mind can handle. What her eyes will witness might make her vision go blind.

A thump could be heard and Hinata gasped.

"Neji! You're spilling it!"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata."

"B-But… it will leave a-a stain. A-And…"

"Once we finish, we'll clean it. How does that sound?"

"I… I-I guess." Neji chuckled in amusement.

"You don't have to be so anxious."

"Eto, what w-will f-father say…?"

"What he won't know won't hurt him."

_They have just seriously done it. Oh My God, they've performed incest. Something close to incest, anyway. _Hanabi's face went blue, knowing that she was the only ear listener to their taboo relationship.

"N-Neji—." Hinata's voice sounds weak. "Too much…"

"It's taking its toll on you. Maybe we should just stop."

"N-Neji, can I be o-on top this time?"

"That's highly unnecessary, Hinata."

"Please…" Hanabi bets Hinata is pulling the two year old eyes on him, and he's having an internal conflict on this one.

"…If you wish." Hanabi chuckled mischievously. Neji lost on something for once.

"Arigatou, Neji." Hanabi could feel the timid smile on Hinata's face.

"Don't thank me. Just do what you want already." The choice of words would've sounded hostile if it wasn't for the thought he was in the presence of Hinata here.

"This time i-it's my turn to give you s-some sugar." Hanabi can't believe Hinata sounded that bold. Though it felt like Hinata scrapped some courage up to say that.

"Hinata, what—." Neji's voice was immediately muffled and more thumping noises can be heard. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Don't b-be like that, Neji."

"I know you're happy about giving me… undivided attention, but—."

"Just l-lie down and r-relax, Neji. It's my t-turn to give you w-what you desire." Hinata chuckled from the way she said it so enjoyably.

"Hinat—." Once again, Neji's voice was muffled and some careful shaking could be heard again.

_Again? Man, those two have energy._

"Hanabi." She literally jumped from the sound of her name. Jerking around and having her back against the sliding doors, Hanabi came face to face with her father, Hiashi. And he looked slightly annoyed, too.

"What took you so long? Has something distracted you along the way?"

"I-I-It's n-n-n-nothing!!" Hanabi sqeaked nervously. She paled when he quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"N-Nothing's w-w-wrong! I-I wasn't e-eavesdropping on Hinata's o-o-or Neji's b-b-business o-o-or a-a-anything!! I-I swear!" Averting his analytical and stern stare away from her to glare at the door, Hanabi stepped aside to let her father open it.

"D-Doesn't it taste g-good, Neji?"

"I guess when you do it to me…"

Hiashi pushed open the door and they both were met with the sight of Hinata on top of Neji… her one hand held his arm while Hinata leaned in between his legs… and both looked slightly messy with some white goop smothering their clothed bodies. Whipped cream, to be exact. It even stained part of the floor.

Hinata appeared to be holding a piece of fruit near his mouth. And it was a strawberry. Unnerved by their speechless staring, Neji replied with a "What?"

"I-Is something wrong, f-father?" Hinata required. She flushed in what seemed like embarrassment to be caught in this… intimate position with Neji. If it was by themselves, she would tolerate it, but not with anybody else present.

Speculation washed through Hiashi's hard eyes before he lowered them to Hanabi, who deadpanned at the huge misunderstanding.

"What did you think they were doing?" Hiashi inquired as if he knew what she was thinking.

"B-But… I thought…" Hanabi gaped at them like a speechless fish, trying to digest the situation. Although it was a bit suggestive how they ate the strawberries together.

"I heard Hinata moaning and then there was this shaking noise and some 'thumps' and, and, and…"

"I-It's because the s-strawberries tasted so good." Hinata replied with a smile, indicating the half-empty bowl of strawberries on the table.

"The shaking noise?" Hanabi asked.

"You mean the can of whipped cream." Neji remarked in his usual low voice. Then, he put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to steady himself as they sat up.

"And the—."

"I stole the can of whipped cream from the kitchen because I knew how much Hinata loved eating strawberries, especially with whipped cream." It's as if he read her mind about the 'naughty boy' comment. "Don't you remember Hinata was banned from eating whipped cream three months ago because she wouldn't stop eating it?"

"Oh, sorry…" Hanabi scratched her head in total humiliation. So this is how Hinata feels when she's embarrassed about something obvious and clumsy. Of course, what the 'thumps' were obviously the two wrestling over the other to feed each other strawberries.

Yes, in other words; Hanabi has made a huge misunderstanding.

_Why didn't I just use my God damn byakugan!?_

_It's because I didn't want to taint my innocent and ignorant mind…_

"Hinata, Neji. Once you've… washed up, please meet me in my room." With nothing else to say in this situation, he left with his Hyuuga robes swishing along the floor behind him. All three wordlessly watched him leave before Hanabi caught their stares.

"I-I'm VERY sorry." Hanabi exclaimed, smiling nervously as she held out her hands in front of her. "I thought you were… um… doing the deed."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head to the side, confusion clearly written across her face. Neji glared at Hanabi's naivety. How dare a preteen like herself dare think that they were committing such a sinful action of lust?

"What do yo—."

"She meant nothing, Hinata-sama. Let's just clean up and meet with Hiashi-sama."

"O-Oh. Okay."

Maybe it was wise Neji spared her the translation of what Hanabi had said. If Hinata was aware of her misunderstanding, she doubts Hinata will ever speak normal again.

Or eat fruit.

It truly is forbidden fruit; to tread on the delicate subject of incest is something thought sensible to avoid.

* * *

LOL. This was funny to write. I hope you all loved it.

It's one of my best masterpieces, yet. (For one-shots, that is)

I don't have much to say other than I'll update on my other stories soon. I'm currently working on chapter four of my RikuxSora story and the newly edited version of chapter three for my RikuxOC story.

Other than that, I bid you goodnight. (I have to do some chores. My strict grandmother...)


End file.
